


The Bet

by siinmachine



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Aer - Freeform, BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Toys, dom!will, save this ship, sub!Halt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siinmachine/pseuds/siinmachine
Summary: Halt loses a bet he hadn't expected to lose, and having Will cash in on it had not been the plan. But in the end, it works out. (AER)





	

Halt wished he didn't keep his promises. Because he really didn't want to keep this one. He scowled, wondering what had possessed him to promise _this_ if he lost the damn bet. Honestly, though, he hadn't expected Will to be so damn good at the obviously rigged amusement park game. Halt reclined back on the dining room chair, right where Will had asked him to wait. _I should have won and Will should be my sex slave for a week._ Halt thought moodily, not looking forward to being a submissive for anyone, not even Will. He sighed, fidgeting a little, impatient for his humiliation to be over already. He perked up a little when, after another half hour, he heard the faintest of footsteps walking through the kitchen. He watched as Will, who apparently could wear dominance like he could a suit (hot as hell), entered the dining room, his eyes zooming in on Halt.  
Halt opened his mouth to ask what was going to happen but Will glared at him the moment he did. "You aren't to talk unless I direct a question at you and you are to respond promptly without hesitation, and there will be no sarcasm from you. You will not talk back. You will obey my orders as if your life depends on it. If you disobey any of these rules or an order, you will be disciplined in proportion to the infraction. This is non-negotiable. Your safe word is 'The Grove'. I will be gagging you during part of the scene and one of your hands will be unrestrained, so if you need to stop, touch me three times. Do you understand?"

Halt nodded, only for Will to glare at him again. " _Verbal_ responses, Halt. Now, do you understand?" Will corrected.

Halt glared at him, struggling to use a neutral tone, "Yes."

Will nodded, "Good. Now unbutton your shirt." Halt only hesitated for a half-second before complying-wanting to get this done and over with as soon as possible-undoing the buttons with skilled fingers, letting his hands drop to the side after he was finished. Will smirked, eyes glinting. "Unbuckle your belt." Halt nearly swallowed as he did so, not liking the look. "Take your slacks off but hand me your belt." Halt stood as he slid the high-quality fabric off after taking the belt out. After stepping out of them, Halt carefully coiled the belt before giving it to Will.

"Kneel." Will ordered, running the braided leather through his hands, enjoying the distaste in Halt's expression as he followed the order. The dom stepped up to him and carefully wrapped the belt around the sub's neck until it was snug, slipping the prong through the leather and tugging gently to make sure it was secure. Will saw Halt swallow and allowed himself a pleased look. He pushed the shirt off Halt's shoulders, amused to see that goosebumps started to form on Halt's skin.

"You'll be walking on all fours until I say so. Now come." Will used the belt as a temporary leash as Halt dropped to his hands and walked him to the kitchen, where he stopped. "Stay." Will ordered as he turned back around to open the freezer door to grab two things off of it with a cloth. He set the thicker object on the counter before lowering himself to his knees, pulling Halt's briefs down with a finger to cup his ass, unscrewing the cap of the freezing glass bottle. He poured the extremely cool oil onto his fingers as he spoke. "Present."

Halt lowered his shoulders to the floor as he spread his legs, presenting his hole to Will, offering him unobstructed access. Will smirked and slid one finger in, nearly snickering when Halt gasped and jerked forward, trying to get away from the cold intrusion. Will, still holding onto the belt, pulled on it to keep him from moving forward, forcing him to stay on his cold finger. He pumped it in and out a few times, listening to the small gasps Halt was letting out. He inserted a second finger, amuse that Halt continued to try to get away from the feeling. Scissoring his fingers for a while 'til the oil had warmed, he then held the sub's hole open as he slipped the opening of the freezing bottle into it, pouring the rest of the still cold oil into Halt.

Halt cried out, struggling to get away, the temperature play wreaking havoc on his control, his cock straining against his briefs. Will smirked, waiting until all of the liquid had left the bottle to pull it back. He ran the freezing glass along Halt's spine, causing him to arc away from it with a shaky moan.

He freed Halt's cock from the cloth constraints, then ran the bottle along the almost silky skin. Halt's hips thrust forward into the touch as the sub gasped, the heat of his cock and the freezing bottle creating streaks of intense pleasure. Will twirled it around the swollen tip, dipping it into the slit before spiraling it down Halt's length as Halt moaned. When he finally pulled it away moments later, he could tell Halt had been on the verge of orgasm. Smiling, he stood to grab the thicker object before sinking back down. He pressed the freezing tip against the wet hole, not yet pushing it in as Halt tried to press back on it.

He lightly slapped his ass, then slid the freezing glass toy in, hitting Halt's prostate. Halt let out a choked whine, torn between pulling away from the shock of the cold and pressing back on the shooting pleasure it gave him.

"Good boy." Will crooned when Halt stopped trying to get away and held still. He tapped the base of the toy very lightly and it touched Halt's prostate again. Halt's hips jerked as he let out a small gasp.

Will stood, saying firmly, "Get ready to walk." Halt raised his shoulders as he brought his legs back together. Every movement was accompanied by a small gasp, caused by the toy as it hit his prostate with each motion. Will bent over to pull Halt's briefs back up, tucking the hard cock back in with minimal touch.

"Come." Will ordered as he started walking, prompting Halt to follow with little gasps. He could feel his abdomen tighten as sparks raced up and down his spine, cock aching for release. He struggled to find a way to move without jostling the toy, but only managed to make it move harder.

They had almost made it to the staircase when the doorbell rang, causing Halt to stumble and Will to stop. "Stay. Simulate walking until I tell you to stop." Will said as he walked to the front door that was barely hidden from view. Halt scowled as he obeyed, barely holding in his gasps.

He heard Will open the door and say 'hello' and felt a hot rush of embarrassment when Crowley's voice responded. His shoulders hunched, praying to god that his red-haired friend wouldn't come in and see him like this.

Halt listened to their conversation, struggling to keep moving as the stimulation started to get to be too much. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he tipped over into a prostate orgasm, body trembling from the force of it. He barely noticed how the conversation stopped after that, the sound of the door closing nor the footsteps approaching him registering in his mind.

What he did notice was the sudden flash of pain on his lower back, prompting him to yelp, feeling a little shame at the pleasure he got from it. He craned his head to see Will holding a riding crop loosely in one hand, frowning at him. "You stopped." Will told him, running the tongue of the crop over Halt's ass as he stalked around him. Halt winced and started moving again, relaxing a little when Will removed the crop.

Will watched Halt work himself closer to another orgasm, his cheeks flushed from the first. He stopped him when his gasps and moans became erratic. Will knew that the noise Halt had stopped had been a whine and smirked, knowing he was getting close to breaking Halt's control completely.

"Come." Will said after he grabbed the end of the belt, and led Halt to the stairs and started up them slow enough that Halt wouldn't injure himself. Every step Halt ascended was punctuated by a moan as the toy dug into his prostate over and over.

By the time they had gotten to the second floor, Halt's limbs were shaking from a second orgasm. Will smirked as he let Halt catch his breath before leading him to their room.

Will patted the comforter on the bed, obviously prompting Halt to get up there. Halt carefully climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Will. Will leaned in to press a quick kiss to Halt's lips as a reward before walking to the vanity where he had his tools spread out. He took his time in choosing which blindfold to use, watching Halt discreetly through the mirror, noting his impatience.

He finally picked up the piece of creamy silk he had already planned on using, moving back to Halt. Sliding the fabric over the sub's eyes, Will tied it securely behind Halt's head. He smiled when he took a step back, taking in how Halt looked at this moment.

Black hair falling over a little his tanned forehead, the cream coloured silk covering his eyes, cheeks flushed, lips ever so slightly parted. His collarbones covered in a few fading hickies, chest rising in sporadic breaths, cock straining against black silk briefs as he rested on his knees.

Will wet his dry mouth as he adjusted his cock, which had been aching for release for a while. He smirked as he stepped back up to the bed, having changed his mind about what was going to happen next.

Placing his hands on Halt's shoulders, he forced them down until his head was level with his groin. Will unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock and guided it to Halt's lips, swiping the tip across his bottom lip. Halt parted his lips, allowing Will to slide the swollen head inside. Gripping Halt's hair, Will thrust his cock into Halt's throat as Halt gagged a bit as his control was taken away.

Will fucked Halt's mouth slowly, savoring the moment and the increased pleasure than normal that he was getting. He stopped just before he came, pulling out of Halt's mouth and tucking his cock back into his boxers. Smiling a bit at the saliva dripping from his sub's chin, Will spoke after removing the belt and replaced it with a plain, cream leather collar.

"Lie down on your back with your knees pulled up to your chest." Halt moaned lowly as he complied, the toy repeatedly hitting his prostate. He felt Will hook his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and pull them off.

Feeling extremely vulnerable in his position with Will still fully dressed, Halt tried to use his legs to shield his cock from view. He stayed like that for a few moments, listening to the faint rustle of Will moving around, before Will was forcing his legs back into position. It was followed by a rapid succession of slaps against his ass. Halt squirmed a little, having enjoyed the slaps. He then felt something mildly rough brush against his ankle, then felt it wind around both. Fuck, he's tying me up. Halt thought with a shiver, unsure whether he liked it or not.

"Arms above your head." Will's voice washed over him and he lifted his arms to rest them above his head. There, he felt Will tie his wrists together. He lay there, swallowing, feeling the collar dig into his skin slightly, and breathing a little shakily as he waited for Will.

Will rested a hand on Halt's knee for a moment, burning the image of Halt into his mind before gently pulling Halt's legs down. He climbed onto the bed and knelt over Halt's chest, lowering himself until he was sitting on him. Sliding a hand under Halt's head, he cradled it, while his other hand pulled out his cock and guided it back to Halt's lips. Halt willing opened his mouth to start sucking on the swollen head, swirling his tongue around it and teasing the slit. Will moaned quietly, holding Halt's head still as he slides his cock further into his mouth, thrusting in and out slowly before gradually picking up his speed.

He could feel Halt's throat vibrating around his cock, nearly sending him over the edge with that.

"Fuck, Halt. Your mouth is so good…" Will groans out, hips starting to thrust erratically as he starts to go over the edge. He gave one last thrust, burying his cock in Halt's throat as he cums, feeling Halt swallow around him. Will slumped forward, catching himself on the headboard as he struggled to catch his breath, head hanging down.

Halt glanced at where he though Will's head was, unseen eyes conflicted, thinking to himself, _Fuck, I hate being submissive to anyone yet Will is making me feel so good…fuck, what is wrong with me? I hate this…...at least, I have hated this…_ He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly through his nose, calming himself, knowing he needed to wait until this was over to really think.

So Halt waited patiently for Will to slide his softening cock out of his throat, unsure of himself but willing to continue for Will's sake; thus unconsciously seeking Will's reassurance that this was okay.

"Good boy." Will murmured softly as he pulled out of Halt's mouth, running a hand through the sub's black locks as he smiled at him, unknowingly soothing him. "Now, onto the next part." He said to himself as he climbed off of Halt and walked back to the dresser, picking up a small cup of mildly hot water before walking back to Halt. Sitting on the bed, Will slowly dripped the water onto Halt's heat sensitive skin as Halt hissed at the contact. His toned stomach muscles contracted under the droplets, thighs taunt from pleasure as Will made sure not to make contact with Halt's cock as he worked his way around it.

"You love this, don't you?" The dom asked as Halt moaned when he let the water dribble onto his peaked nipples.

"Y _e-esss_." Halt dragged out as his voice hitched when droplets ran down the side of his neck. He let out a strangled gasp as Will dragged the pad of his heated thumb over the hypersensitive skin of his throat.

Will repeated the action a few more time, watching Halt get worked up, clearly getting close to another orgasm. He reluctantly pulled away, though, and got up to return the cup, picking up a thick string of anal beads as he went back to Halt.

"Knees against your chest." Will ordered, pleased when Halt complied instantly, with no hint of hesitation. Sitting on the end of the bed, Will tapped the toy still in Halt a few times to listen to his moans. Carefully gripping the base of the cooled glass, he pulled it out with a pop and Halt's whine of disappointment.

"Shhh…" Will soothed as he made sure that the beads would go in with ease before slowly inserting the first bead as Halt let out a ragged sigh. He pushed a second one in before pulling that out, then pushing it back in followed by a third, pulling both of those out before pushing them back in, yet again repeating himself as he slowly fucked Halt with more and more of the toy. Finally, he slid the last, and biggest, bead into Halt.

Halt trembled, having experienced another orgasm during this, and soon felt himself start flying as Will pulled the toy out of him quickly, causing him a burst of pleasure in his abdomen. Body warm with his chest tingling a bit, Halt struggled against the feeling, unaware that Will had noticed.

Will gently caressed the backs of Halt's thighs as he spoke quietly, "It's alright, Halt…Just let go….trust in me…"

The last words resonated with Halt, reminding him that whenever he trusted Will, nothing bad had happened to him, and he reluctantly relaxed, letting himself accept his subspace.

Will smiled when he felt Halt stop fighting and continued to use the beads on him, teasing him to the brink but pulling out completely before he fell over the edge. He set the toy down and inserted a finger into Halt, pumping it in and out, adding more fingers until he was sure Halt stretched properly for the next toy.

Will retrieved the rather thick toy as well as more lube, prepping the object thoroughly before pressing the tip against Halt's anus. He waited a moment before pressing harder, watching as it slipped into Halt, making sure Halt wasn't distressed before carefully inserting the rest of it. His sub's lips formed an 'O' as his back arced.

Halt clenched almost uselessly around the toy, felling its odd shape dig into his prostate as it filled him, nearly more than he could handle. He felt Will pull his legs down, moaning as his dom did so. "Turn over." Will whispered into his ear, helping him turn onto his stomach. Halt jerked with a gasping whine when the toy started vibrating, digging harshly into his prostate, sending overwhelming spikes of almost unbearable pleasure through him. He crashed into another orgasm, writhing wildly as he moaned brokenly. The only break from the pleasure was the sharp sting on his back as Will struck him at random times with a riding crop- _he knew that it was a riding crop, being intimately familiar with how they feel_ -or slapped his ass.

He let out a sobbing whine when the vibrator cut off abruptly, and, desperate for stimulation, ground his hips into the mattress. Will flipped him off his stomach with no warning a moment later before leaning in to ravish Halt's nipples. He laved his tongue over the hardened peaks one at a time, pinching and rolling the other between his fingertips. Halt started to pant softly, the soft pleasure going straight to his weeping cock.

Will stopped when Halt started to whine softly, enjoying teasing him like that, and went to pick up another toy. He affixed the small clamps to Halt's nipples, listening to his shuddering whine and smirked. He stepped back as he turned on both toys to their highest setting, watching Halt squirm wildly as he made loud noises, the vibrating nipple clamps obviously torturing him as much as the vibrator in him. Will turned back to the dresser, watching Halt come undone through the mirror. He walked to the ensuite bathroom to relieve himself, wondering how long it'll take for Halt to break and start using words. Drying his hands on a hand towel, Will walked back into the bedroom, feeling his cock start to get hard again as he watched Halt.

He started babbling a few minutes later, the pleasure too much to not speak. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god, oh-oh, fu-uck, fuck-Will, fuck, oh god, oh god, oh god!_ " Halt's voice was hoarse, body twisting and curving wildly as he goes over the edge once more.

Smirking, Will turned the toys down to their lowest setting, leaving Halt's body a trembling mess. Picking up a narrow wooden paddle and a cloth gag, he walked over to Halt. He untied Halt's wrists, then lifted his head to slip the gag into his mouth before knotting it securely right behind Halt's ear, choosing to keep him blinded.

"Come." Will said, helping Halt crawl on wobbly limbs onto his lap, easily positioning him so he was bent over his knees. He ran the tip of the paddle up and down Halt's spine, keeping him on edge, not knowing what to expect. Will lifted the paddle and smack! Halt shuddered as he gave a muffled yelp from the sudden pain on his ass.

Will repeated the action, bringing the paddle down harder on Halt's ass, noticing how Halt's started to move, dragging his cock against the rough denim of his jeans, and adjusted the sub so he couldn't move like that. He started spanking him in earnest now, with lighter strokes to make it last longer.

Halt gasped through the gag, struggling to stay coherent as the paddle and vibrators drove him crazy. He jerked when the paddle hit the vibrator inside of him, driving it deeper into him. Halt spasmed, the hit having sent him into a very intense orgasm.

He slumped down on Will's thighs, body still trembling as Will stopped delivering strokes, feeling that Halt gotten his unspoken punishment for speaking out of turn. He scooped Halt up and set him on the bed front down, gently stroking his spine. He traced his fingers through Halt's ass, circling the flared base of the vibrating toy. Will smirked as he gripped the base and pulled it almost all the way out before thrusting it back in swiftly as Halt cried out inarticulately, instinctively grinding his hips down. He clucked his tongue before slipping his arm under Halt's hips to prevent him from giving any attention to his weeping, neglected cock before repeating his previous action with the toy.

Will did this until he was fucking Halt harshly with it, watching the sub bury his face in the bed, gasping loudly as he gripped the comforter tightly. Reaching over for the remotes, Will upped the intensity for the clamps to max but only increased the vibrator to its medium setting.

Halt howled through the gag, body twisting as the pleasure overwhelmed him, nerves on fire with pleasure as Will continued his ministrations. Will stopped a while later after that, to his relief, drawing the toy out of him and taking the clamps off. Halt laid there, body limp but trembling as he caught his breath.

Will put the toys back onto the dresser before walking back to Halt, leaning over to untie the blindfold and the gag, untying his ankles as well. "On your hands and knees." Will ordered, watching with a smug smile as Halt struggled to obey. He steadied him when he threatened to topple over from weak limbs. "Good boy." Will said as he started free his hard cock from his jeans, finally ready to fuck Halt.

Picking up the condom packet from the dresser and tearing it open, Will rolled it onto his rather slim cock, hissing a little from the pleasure. Walking forward, Will carefully climbed onto the bed, standing on his knees behind Halt. Kneading the reddened flesh of Halt's ass, Will leaned down and ran his tongue over Halt's anus, tasting the vanilla flavored lube. Halt's little mewl made Will long for his gorgeous voice.

"You can speak freely now." The brunet said, smiling at Halt's mutter of 'Finally' and went back to licking the man's hole, rimming him. Will teased him by almost slipping his tongue into him multiple times, to the frustration of the sub.

"Damn it, Will, stop teasing me like that!" Halt growled, swearing when Will abruptly shoved his tongue into him, gasping when said tongue managed to touch his swollen prostate. "Fuck, Will!"

Will swirled his tongue around, making sure he brushes against Halt's prostate each, intent on driving him into one last orgasm.

Halt trembled, chanting quietly, "Oh fuck, fuck, damn, shit, fuck _Will, yeeess! Just like that, fuck yeah!_ " He threw his head back in ecstasy, clenching around Will's tongue as he drew even closer to the edge. Halt fell over the edge a few moments later, sobbing out Will's name. His arms gave out as Will withdrew his tongue.

The brunet straightened, smiling as he rubbed Halt's back before lining up the tip of his cock with Halt's entrance. Will gave no warning when he pressed the tip in, causing Halt to gasp.

"Oh god." Halt breathed out, reveling in the feel of Will inside of him. "Aaaahhh…" Halt breathed out as Will slid the rest of his cock into him, bottoming out a few moments later."Fuck, you're incredible, Halt." Will moaned out, gripping Halt's hips as he prepared to start thrusting.

"Fuck, you're incredible, Halt." Will moaned out, gripping Halt's hips as he prepared to start thrusting."You feel incredible in me…" Halt managed to get out between ragged breaths, face resting on the comforter.

"You feel incredible in me…" Halt managed to get out between ragged breaths, face resting on the comforter."Good." Will said just before he pulled almost all of the way out and slammed back in, doing so over and over. Halt moaned beneath him, hips thrusting back, trying to meet Will's rhythm.

Adjusting his angle to hit Halt's sweet spot directly, Will drove Halt to another orgasm, gasping when he clenched tightly around his cock.

"Fuck, I'd bet you'd like to cum right now, wouldn't you?" Will leaned over to whisper into Halt's ear, smirking when he nodded eagerly. "Okay." Will slipped a hand down, touching Halt's aching cock with just a fingertip, tracing a line down it.

"You've leaked so much, Halt." He murmured as he collected some of Halt's precum and started to stroke him slowly. Will slowly started to match his strokes with his thrusts, gripping Halt's cock tighter.

" _Oh, oh, oh fuck, please, please, Will, more, faster, please!_ " Halt begged, so close to cumming.

"Please what?" Will slowed a little, waiting for Halt's response.

" _Please make me cum!_ " Halt cried out, bucking into Will's hand. Will sped up, getting close to cumming himself.

" _Oh fuck! WILL!_ " Halt came, shooting thick streaks of cum onto his chest, ass clenching and unclenching as he rode out the orgasm. Will growled as he came as well, filling the condom.

After he caught his breath-taking longer than usual-Will drew out of Halt, removing the condom, tying it before tossing it into the little trash can in their room.

"You alright?" Will asked Halt as he got off the bed, gently drawing him to the edge of the swallowed before nodding, not even noticing how dirty he was, however, Will did.

Halt swallowed before nodding, not even noticing how dirty he was, however, Will did.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He murmured, wrapping an arm around Halt's waist as he helped him onto his feet. Halt nodded, letting Will help him to the luxurious tub. With his help, Halt managed to get in and sit, watching Will start a warm bath for him. He sighed when he was submerged up to the neck, the water doing wonders for his sore body.

Will disappeared to clean up the bedroom, making sure everything gets clean and put away properly. After he was done, he wandered back to the bathroom, checking on Halt. Seeing that he was just about to fall asleep, Will stripped off his clothing and grabbed a washcloth along with body wash before getting in the tub himself. He gently cleaned Halt, careful not to disturb him too much.

After the bath, Will toweled Halt dry, much to the Hibernian's embarrassment.

"I could've done that…" He muttered as Will stood, who smiled at him.

"You've never let me do myself after a scene, why shouldn't I do the same with you?" The brunet replied, quickly toweling his own body dry. Halt went to retort but stopped himself, reluctantly agreeing with Will."Now let's get dressed and eat something before we go to bed." Will disarmed Halt with a dazzling smile, leading the shorter man back to the bedroom.

"Now let's get dressed and eat something before we go to bed." Will disarmed Halt with a dazzling smile, leading the shorter man back to the bedroom.

________________________________________

"So why?" Halt inquired, leaning on the counter as he popped another piece of fruit into his mouth.

"...Because we probably won't be able to do much of that for a while." Will bite his bottom lip when Halt frowned at him, brows furrowed.

"What happened?" Halt asked, voice low.

"What we wanted to, Halt." Will said, starting to smile shyly at Halt only to stop when his husband frowned more.

"And what was that?"

"Really?" Will felt his eyes start to burn a little, oddly hurt by Halt's words. "You really have to ask?" His voice wobbled dangerously and he swallowed hard.

Halt was alarmed by the sudden shift of Will's mood, reaching over to place a hand on Will's arm, "Will?" His touch was rebuffed as the brunet stepped back.

"How can you not remember?" Will sniffed, "It's not like it was hard to remember since it was so important, Halt." He walked back a few more steps. "It's your fault, anyways." Will shook his head and walked away quickly. Halt tried to follow, but lost him.

"Damn it…"Halt muttered, irritated with and worried about Will. He looked around the house, annoyed with how many rooms it had, making it difficult for him.

After a half hour of looking, Halt heard faint sobbing and he followed the sound, concerned. Looking into a sitting room, he saw Will curled up on the loveseat as he cried. Walking over in a rush, Halt moved to cradle Will in his arms. He whispered sweet nothings to him, rocking a little to soothe him.

Halt sighed silently when Will stopped, holding onto him with his face buried in his neck.

"M'sorry." Halt felt him mumble against his skin.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Will. I'm the one who caused you to cry, I'll be apologizing." He said, carding his hand through Will's messy curls. "So I'm sorry."

Will hiccuped a little, "S'not your fault, either. I'm just emotional at the moment." He fell silent for a moment, then said, "Actually, it is your fault. You and your sperm's."

Halt mouthed the words for a moment, not getting it, then his jaw went slack as it struck him. He worked his jaw for a moment, struggling to speak. "You-you're pregnant?!"

Will nodded a little, glancing up shyly to see Halt's expression.

A wide grin stretched across Halt's lips and he looked down into Will's eyes, his own expressing his joy. "Amazing..." He whispered before kissing Will chastely, drawing back slowly. "How far along are you?" Halt asked, one hand straying to Will's belly, feeling the gentle curve between his hips. He marveled over the change in his husband's body.

"Nine weeks...the nurse person thinks that I'm carrying twins." Will smiled as Halt touched him. Halt leaned in to kiss him again.

"My fault, of course." Halt whispered against his lips, keeping the kiss chaste. He drew back to look at Will, warmth and love in his eyes.

"Thank you…" Halt murmured and Will leaned up to kiss him thoroughly.

"For you, anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. Hope you guys like it.  
> AER


End file.
